someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren
﻿In April of 1992 a strange string of deaths happened in a Illegal Immigrant work camp a few miles ouside of Los Angeles city limits and in Los Angeles. It is told by a man named Hugo Menandez. It was a sunny after noon and me and my fellow workers we doing our work in the fields. We were fresh from Mexico and had no money and no knowledge of American culture. I was working on digging small ditchs to plant the seeds in a my friend George placing the seeds in the ditch. We had been doing this for hours when we heard a strange noise. It's hard to describe, it was almost the sound of a siren warning nuclear weapons being launched. It was so loud and came from the direction of the small shack where my boss (Frank) did all of his work. We didn't hear screaming for danger but the noise made us very curious. We gathered up a few other of our fellow immigrants and decided to see what the racket was. We started the walk up the hill when we noticed the sound was getting louder the closer we got to the shack. When we got up the hill the noise became so loud I almost passed out my ears were so overwhelmed. Then it stopped. Everything was quiet, I asked if everyone was okay but I was mainly concerned about the current state of my ear drums. I knocked on the door a few times but no body answered. We all agreed we should go inside. Twisting the door knob overwhelmed my mind. It was either one of two things. There may have been a small fire and it was the siren that warned so, or something really bad had happened. I was worried of the worst. When the door had finally stopped creaking, I looked in. I was shocked, it looked like the two people in the building were sleeping. A girl named Ezperanza came foward and said she knew some stuff about cheking people's pulse. She did so to Frank and his intern Nathan, she said there was no pulse. They didn't look dead, Frank was sitting in his chair with his feet in his black cowboy boots on the desk and was leaning back with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Nathan looked like he fell asleep at his desk with the phone up to his ear. He had his arms tucked together and his head in top of them and the phone layed next to his head. He had blood trickling from his ear and nose. Reluctantly I went over to the desk and picked up the phone I put it to my ear and greeted the white noise on the line. I say it one more time and the noise started again. This time as loud as ever and right against my ear. I immediately dropped the phone and ran out. My head pounded and I threw up. I could not hear anything in my left ear. I had trouble keeping . I woke up under a tree with a warm feeling in my ear. I reached to the side of my face and touched the inside of my ear. It was wet I move the finger to my face only to see blood. I screamed out but no one was around. I begrudgingly stand up and walk around. I was a little south of work camp. I noticed blood on my boots and a bit of mud on my heels. Suggesting I was dragged here by a bleeding person. I decided to walk to a near by restaurant it was atleast a mile a way. My ear was in pain and my head pounded. I limped the who way there, whoever dragged me to the tree was not gentle, I think whoever did it dislocated my right leg. It took me about two hours to walk to the dammed restaurant. The parking lot had been almost full. I opened the door and peeked my head inside. The tables were full but everyone was dead but looked like they were sleeping one person at every table had their cell phone out. In that restaurant I saw the most disturbing thing ever. A teenager he looked to be about 16. He had headphones on or atleast he did. His head was split open at the ears and he had a phone in his hand. I went over to look it. I wiped the blood off the screen. I grabbed a napkin and I had a pen in my pocket. I wrote down the number and shoved the napkin in my pocket. I walked out if the restaurant and found a red Chevy Impala with the keys in it. No one was around so I decided to break the window and drive to downtown Los Angeles and see what has happened there. The ride downtown was lonely. There was no cars or anyone or any animals for that fact. I flew down the empty roads. The live radio stations were empty static. But one radio station (this one took live requests over the phone). I heard a quick flash of the siren and immediately changed the channel to another white noise channel. I found a cell phone in the car so I decided to call the number I had in my pocket. It rang and to my surprise someone picked up the phone and said "You better not be a cop" I said "What if I am a cop " and the voice replied "Stay away from downtown then" I replied with a simple ".Im on my way" Then the siren started again but it was poor quality and I heard people chanting the downtowns gang chant. I knew I was going to have to look out. When I arived downtown it was terrible. People were lying dead in the streets. But this time everyone was dead in grusem ways it was mainly African Americans I saw LAPD police cars parked and bullet casings on the ground. Then it hit me. My place of "work" was under pressure for being part of the KKK and the restaurant I went into was for cops. I later learned the massacre in front of me happened because four white cops bearing an African American man named Rodney King. A gang of anti racism African Americans created a sound that melted peoples brains and started the riots that were in front of me. They attacked my work place for being part of the KKK. And attacked the restaurant for being the hang out place of the cops that beat Rodney King. Government officials have kept the deaths I saw secret and along with the Siren noise. The gang I called caused this but they were no where to be found, I later learned that the gang mistakfully played the siren too loud and blew out their ear drums and bled out. I also found out the gang had saved my life by dragging me to the tree to keep me away from the noise. The riots may sound familiar, you may know them as the Los Angeles riots. I know this may suck, but it is my entry for the Mindfuck competition. I had no other ideas and I saw a documentary on the riots and thought this was a decent idea. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life